


Purify

by aqueentorattlestars



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, throne of glass spoilers, tower of dawn spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqueentorattlestars/pseuds/aqueentorattlestars
Summary: TOWER OF DAWN SPOILERS.Maeve begins her plans for Aelin. I'm trying not to include too much in the summary for fear of spoiling things for people who have not read Tower of Dawn.





	Purify

_Mine_ , a voice as ageless as the earth ran its sharp claws down her mind, latching deeply into the threads of Aelin Ashryver Galathynius as darkness encompassed her.

_Mine, Mine, Mine_

The Valg Queen chanted her victory as eons of wickedness began to wrap itself around the bright, flickering embers of Terrassen’s favored daughter. Darkness covered those flames, fashioning itself as a lid. Slowly, slowly, the fires burned down. Choked out by that suffocating evil that was Maeve. Until nothing was left.  
  
Maeve had ripped apart every persona that had encompassed her. She had…

broken Elentiya, the Spirit Who Could Not Be Broken, in the torture that had sundered mind, body, and soul;

 she had smothered Fireheart by locking her in that iron box;

she had killed Celaena with every lash that landed on her back on that fateful beach.

All these things had to come to pass.   
Nameless she had to become.  
Every title, every alias had to be shed—until nothing remained of the girl that had been.   
Aelin, Celaena, Elentiya, Fireheart, Lillian, Diana.  
All had to die in order for Maeve to take her.

The Queen took her vessel without mercy; and Aelin watched as her hands acted without her consent. Her voice gave command to destruction.

And Aelin let her. Sacrifices had to be made… She had to become the monster that Maeve wanted. Had to allow that bitch to take over…  
  
Aelin would allow for it because there was no other way.

Nameless was her price.

Nameless she now was and would remain.

She would silently bide her time as the Valg Queen infected every part of her soul.

Nameless was her price.  
  
Nameless she would stay as she curled around that last kernel of fire that not even darkness herself could find.   
  
Her time would come. A time to take that kernel and let it turn into the inferno, scorching Maeve out. Purifying the world of this demonic host forever.   
  
But now… Now it was time to endure. Time to be patient. Time to cling onto her sanity while chaos erupted.


End file.
